


I never miss you (except when I do)

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [15]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Not that she plans on being a good girl - that’s what Metropolis is for; catch a glimpse of the man in blue, try to forget the man in black back home, and move on; always on the move, because slowing down makes it so hard to go forward and not back.





	I never miss you (except when I do)

**Author's Note:**

> For being prompted Selina Kyle for 3 sentences. Feedback appreciated!

* * *

 

 

Metropolis is too bright for Selina’s tastes; even the nights feel vibrant, lit up like the fourth of July, so hard to find shadows to prowl, but then again, she’s only stopping by for a glimpse.

Then it’s on to Paris; she promised herself - her old self (the one who died after being pushed out a window and lives on as a ghost in her own skin, who misses stuffed animals and pink-bow wearing kittens and childish, girly,  _safe_  things) - that she would go there once, for the sights and not the potential crimes.

Not that she plans on being a good girl - that’s what Metropolis is for; catch a glimpse of the man in blue, try to forget the man in black back home (because Gotham City will always be her home and not the small town Selina Kyle was born and raised in), and move on; always on the move, because slowing down makes it so hard to go forward and not back.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
